DEADCORPSEHAX
Neutral A- Hack DEADCORPSEHAX can do one of two things with this ability, He can summon an item, Or he can corrupt a fighter in various different ways, Such as reversing controls, However I advise not to spam this move as DEADCORPSEHAX will get confused and start Hacking HIMSELF. Up A- Hacked Jump He creates a bounce-pad out of code, And jumps on it. Down A- Teleport He uses his hacks to teleport, It can work like a recovery move if on a ledge, But it's just a basic teleport move. Left A- Sad Character He spawns a character from the AnimeCharaGenocidal universe, They always have a sad expression, And they can aid in battle. Right A- Bombs He takes out a bomb, and sets it off in front of an opponent, The bomb can explode, Making the opponent take damage. Neutral B- Error Handling Message He summons the Undertale Error Handling Message, It can then be thrown at an opponent in the form of a projectile. Up B- Code Telling It works like Snake Codec in Smash Bros., If he uses this move on a character, He can read their code and say information about them. Down B- AU Character He summons an AU character, The characters are ranged. Error Sans- Causes glitches to appear around the stage, causing whoever is stuck in a glitch to take damage. Ink Sans- Paints the stage blue, They will have to not move and DEADCORPSEHAX is the only one who can move, in order to attack. Underfell Sans- Throws a milkshake, Causing it to become a slip trap. Left B- Hacker Roll He rolls around in the form of a circle, He then can damage opponents by rolling into them. Right B- Knife Since he is technically Anime Chara, He can summon a knife to the battle, The knife is used as a weapon and is used to slash opponents. If it hits, The opponent will take damage and be easier to fling off the stage as it does 999 damage. Neutral X- Potato! As a reference to the TylerAK412 fight on Anime Chara's Scratch account, He can pull out a potato and use it as a weapon, The potato works like a bomb, He throws it at the opponent, And the potato explodes, Dealing damage. Up X- Sprites He summons paint.net, He can draw and edit different things, such as Tyler's sprite from TylerAK412 Fight, Error Sans, or Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic Boom but blue. Down X- DEADCORPSEHAX Bike It works like the Wario Bike, He gets onto his bike and can drive around, Even ramming into people, He however cannot taunt while on his bike as he has to watch the road to prevent dying. Left X- AntiCharaGenocidal Summons a demented version of Anime Chara, This version can attack people and deal damage, However if used too many times, She will get revenge by attacking DEADCORPSEHAX. Right X- Rick & Morty Joke He summons a portal to the Blender Dimension, and whoever is stupid enough to walk in gets K.O.ed. Y- HAX! He hacks a fighter, The fighter is forced to do whatever he says. Final Smash- DEADCORPSEHAX Battle. DEADCORPSEHAX turns into a sprite of himself, He then puts on Tem Shop Glitch Hop Remix, He then attacks everyone until only one person is left, The person left has to survive a full-on barrage of attacks, This is based off of this. Up taunt- "This account has been hacked, Please respond with your reaction." Down taunt- Spins Anime Chara's head around in his hand. Side taunt- Messes around with a knife. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KhhfV3L3sJ8 Category:Fighter